


The Wind, the Warmth, and the Storm

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Love Triangle??, M/M, University Students, Unresolved Romantic Tension, light only uwu, what do you expect from me ofc its angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: Unresolved conflicts have always affected Jinhwan. If he'll go to the bottom of things, will he be able to handle the truth?





	The Wind, the Warmth, and the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> i kept on writing short stories just because i can, ha. will i be able to write something long? I wonder too. btw, if you're a fan of sherlock, you'll rmb that i used one of molly's heartbreaking line :((

The crowd's cheers and chants are deafening, and yet Jinhwan can barely hear them. The staff and crew of the university festival are busy running around backstage, fussing over them, wanting to make sure that everything is perfect before they go up the stage. But Jinhwan remains rooted amidst the chaos, unbothered by the bustling of people that’s surrounding him.   
  
Jinhwan stares at Junhoe, who is a couple of platforms away from him. Junhoe is fiddling with his cuffs while a staff member is fixing his shirt, and Jinhwan, too lost in his thoughts, barely registers their director who is reminding them that they only have a good 10 minutes left before the actual performance starts.

It's only a couple of days before their  _ fight  _ happened, but it already feels so long for Jinhwan. Jinhwan briefly wonders if Junhoe feels the same, if he's worrying too like him, but expectations only lead to more disappointments and Jinhwan has had enough of them.

Still, the possible thought that Junhoe may not be as affected as him makes his heart aches a little. A little too much.

The last reminder was given to them by the stage director, and so Jinhwan sighs, shakes his head as he finally turns to look ahead, trying to shake off the heavy feeling that is starting to consume him again. Once they are up on the stage, he's no longer  _ Kim Jinhwan, _ the senior student who secretly cried on his room last night, but he will be  _ Jinhwan or Jay _ , the amateur performer who was born to dance and sing on stage. Their team was always praised for being a professional, and no matter how much he wanted to just curl up in the comforts of his own bed, tucked safely inside his blanket, he can't do it now.    
  
Later he probably will have the time to do it, but for now, he has to hide his personal feelings again, wear his bubbly, confident and flirty mask that the people love so much.    
  
"Still fighting?"   
  
Someone pulls his in ear monitor on his left ear, and that someone is Jiwon, who is suddenly standing beside him, and not on his designated own platform.   
  
He's so much nearer too that Jinhwan has to step back a little, surprised that he hadn't noticed him moved at all.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I mean with Junhoe." Jinhwan clenches his fist, but doesn't say anything. Jiwon has always been the first to notice everything, even if Jinhwan tries really hard to stay low whenever there's something between him and Junhoe. It's enough that they had already tarnished their group's perfect teamwork by falling in love with each other. Jinhwan can't afford to let their team suffer whenever they have disagreements too. His teammates don't deserve any of that.

But then there comes Jiwon. Jiwon always knows what's up even if no words were shared. He acts indifferent and carefree most of the time, and it's almost hard to believe how he's always the first one to pick something up while the rest remains oblivious. Jinhwan had asked him about it before-- how he managed to be aware of their every fights without a fail, but Jiwon just gave him a noncommitical shrug in response, along with some vague answer that didn't really make sense for Jinhwan.

Jinhwan has known Jiwon longer than Junhoe, and he also likes to think that he knew everything about the younger male. But when it comes to things like this, Jiwon still manages to surprise him.

Especially when Jiwon grabs hold of his hand, squeezing it softly before letting go. A passing thought went through Jinhwan's mind, about how Jiwon's hand has always been warm, but it's gone in an instant when he notices where Jiwon is looking at.

Jiwon is looking somewhere behind him, and Jinhwan follows his gaze. Junhoe is alone now, and it's clear that he's also not on his usual element, judging by how he stares off to space instead of bursting with energy, or just singing loudly to warm up his vocals like what he always does on their previous performances.

"Still haven't resolved the conflict between you two?"   
  
Junhoe must have felt the weight of their stares since he looks at them too, or rather at Jinhwan specifically, his brows furrowed and his expression blank, before instantly looking away.    
  
Jinhwan feels his heart drop lower, the air around them thicker.    
  
"Are you fine?" Jiwon asks again, his voice thick with worry, probably knowing how Junhoe's reaction affected him. Before Jinhwan can answer, a staff then walks by and taps Jiwon on his shoulder, motioning him to go back on his place. They are about to go up on the stage in 2 minutes but Jiwon still remains on his side.    
  
Jinhwan looks down and busies himself with his own microphone. Junhoe's words from that day are still ringing in his ears, stabbing on his heart, but Jiwon is still  waiting for his answer so Jinhwan prepares his smile, as he looks back at Jiwon.   
  
Instead of assuring Jiwon, seeing Jinhwan's attempt at smiling makes him frown deeper.   
  
"Don't act that you're fine when you're clearly not. I know how that means, looking sad when you think no one can see you."   
  
The corners of Jinhwan's lips immediately drop, completely taken aback. He doesn't know what to say to that, the reaction being completely unexpected. When he finally regains his senses enough to formulate a coherent reply, Jiwon is already walking back on his place, and Jinhwan wonders why his heart lurched by that.    
  
"But you saw me!" Jinhwan raises his voice in order to be heard, the people's cheers are getting louder as the host introduces their group. He doesn't care that he's attracting attention, Junhoe included, because he just wants an answer now.   
  
"No," Jiwon shakes his head at him, as he gets into his position, and Jinhwan grows more confused by the sad smile on the latter's lips. "I don't count."   
  
The platform lifts off and their first song began to play, startling Jinhwan. The last thing that he sees is Jiwon's melancholic expression, before he forced himself to become  _ Jay _ again.

Later, he'll forgo crying on his bed, because he'll need to talk to Jiwon. He's not too fond on riddles, and he knows Jiwon isn't one for beating around the bush too, so this whole thing is very unfamiliar for Jinhwan.

Jinhwan notices how Junhoe seems to avoid being in close contact with him throughout their whole performance, but what he fails to note is that it's not just him, but Jiwon is experiencing the same thing too.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Meanwhile, when Jiwon bump shoulders with Junhoe after the end of their stage, whether it was done purposely or not, he feels the cold sensation douse his entire body. The regret comes a bit later, the adrenaline from performing wears off when he's reminded of what he did earlier.

Maybe, he accidentally spilled too much tonight. It's bound to happen anyway, he's bound to slip and fall and there's no use even if he mulled over his careless mistake.

Jinhwan surprises him when he suddenly appears before him, as Bobby catches the agitated look on Junhoe's face before it's covered by Jinhwan's head.

He's skeptical about it before, but he could certainly confirm it now. Junhoe definitely knew about his feelings.

“Jiwon, can we talk?”

Jiwon lets out an audible sigh. Should he lie again?

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter come find me and talk to me im always bored


End file.
